thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Spirits Fight
Making Spirits Fight is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio "Making Spirits Fight" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Slapert Frowl - Joshua Malina *Ghost of Christmas Future - Hal Lublin *Narrator - Craig Cackowski Guest Stars *Ghost of Christmas Past - Colin Hanks *Ghost of Christmas Present - Emily Blunt Plot Frank and Sadie Doyle are enjoying an evening alone in their swank suite at the Plaza Hotel when they're interrupted by the apartment's former tenant, noted miser Slapert Frowl. He's been visited by the ghost of his former partner, who warns him of upcoming visitations by three more ghosts. He offers the Doyles a miserly sum to deal with the ghosts, which they refuse. The first ghost, Christmas Past, arrives at the Doyle's apartment anyway to take Frowl off to learn a lesson from the past. He's unable to finish the process, distracted by his infatuation with the second ghost, Christmas Present. She consequently arrives on the scene, and angrily tells Past that she refuses to be defined by him. She points out that she's an English literature major who reads, gardens, and She then insists on taking Frowl to see his impoverished employees on Christmas, which is impossible since, as Frank points out, it's now mid-January. As Past tries to convince Present to collaborate, and Present insists on her independence, she lets slip that she may have feelings for the next ghost, Christmas Future. Future arrives, and threatens to take Frowl to his gravesite in the future, where he's died after many years as an alcoholic. Frowl is unfrightened, since he never drinks. Present and Future have a tense moment in which Future turns down her advances. Frank convinces Past that he should re-focus his obsessive love on a past crush, Susan, instead of Present, and Past goes off into the night to find her. Sadie tells Present that she can be a strong woman who gets the man she wants, just like a Jane Austen novel heroine. Present leaves to go read the books she's always been meaning to get to, and Future slumps off since there's nothing left for him to do. Re-invigorated by his survival of the haunting without having learned any lessons whatsoever, Frowl reveals the real purpose of his visit: to pick up his mail. He finds an old package from his estranged father - a bottle of whiskey, of the exact time that Frowl was accused of stealing on Christmas as a child. His dying father offers a reconciliation, which is impossible since the package is so old that the father must have already passed. Frank and Sadie recommend that Frowl open the bottle, try a drink to drown his troubles, and share a glass with them. Quotable lines Frank: The Dickens you say! -- Sadie: Present Why, you're just as boring as anybody else. -- Frank: Did we learn anything? Sadie: Of course no darling, we’re not Slapert Frowl, we’re us. And we know quite enough already. -- Sadie: Oh who would bother us now? Frank: Anyone would. -- Sadie: Frank do you remember when we first met? Frank: Sometimes. You were there, possibly I was as well. Notes *Clink count: 7 *This episode's script was performed again on April 1, 2015 as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 3 (TAH #211). Continuity *This is the 114th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim. *The next episode is Behind the Scenes at TAH with Ben Acker and Ben Blacker. *The prior episode in Beyond Belief canon is How To Spell Revenge (TAH #109). *The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is The Devil You Know (TAH #116). Production Making Spirits Fight was recorded January 12, 2013 at Largo and released on April 22, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Rian Johnson@rianjohnson@ThrillingAdv *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:Liezl photos Category:January 2013 segments